The invention relates to a mount for a wind deflector, said wind deflector being permanently mountable on a vehicle roof provided with a closable roof opening, said wind deflector resting on the vehicle roof along its forward edge and its lateral edges, whereby the mount is provided with fastening elements attachable on one side to the wind deflector and on the other side to a frame surrounding the roof opening.
Known mounts for wind deflectors generally consist of a bent sheet-metal strip, screwed near one end to the roof frame and near the other end to the wind deflector. Since such wind deflectors, generally designed for retrofitting to vehicle roofs, are made in only one size regardless of the width of the roof opening, a different mount must be used for each roof opening width, since the fastening point on the wind deflector is predetermined. In this connection, the term "roof opening width" will be understood to refer to the extent of the roof opening at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide a universally applicable mount for a wind deflector of the type described hereinabove. This object is achieved according to the invention by virtue of the fact that each fastening element includes two parts enclosing an angle, said parts being connected together rotatably, one of said parts being mountable on the wind deflector and the other part on the roof frame. By rotatably connecting the two parts relative to one another, the distance between the vertical planes in which the fastening point for the mount on the roof frame on the one hand and the fastening point for the mount on the wind deflector on the other hand are located, can be varied within relatively wide limits, so that the wind deflector can be mounted by means of a given mount both on a vehicle roof with a relatively narrow roof opening and on a vehicle roof with a relatively wide roof opening.
For reasons of appearance and strength, the part mountable on the wind deflector is preferably made circular and connected rotatably near its edge with the part designed to be mounted on the roof frame, whereby the latter part extends out at an obtuse angle from the circular part. In order to provide a considerable range of adjustment, it is advantageous to arrange the fastening point of the circular part to be attached to the wind deflector approximately diametrically opposite the point of connection to the other part of the connecting element.
In order to make it possible to install the wind deflector in the simplest possible manner, so that even a layman can accomplish it, the part mountable on the wind deflector is preferably provided with a threaded bore, for example a nut welded in place, to accept a bolt passed through the wind deflector.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.